Remember Me
by justanotherwitch
Summary: WARNING: CHAMPION SPOILERS! Daniel knows that there's something familiar about this girl, and he's determined to figure out what it is. June fears what could happen if he remembers all that he lost. With a potential rebellion on the rise, the forgotten lovers must put their past behind them. One question stands: is it possible to fall in love again? (Remember re-edited & repaired)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Daniel**

I know that I've seen this girl before. Her looks alone strike up something within me, and I think that there can be no doubt. Everything from her eyes to her hair suggests a familiarity that I can't seem to identify. The chance that the both of us heading to Tess's tonight is all just a coincidence is very unlikely, but it is a possibility. It's just that I can't deny the feeling that I've met her before. I've noticed that she's wearing a military uniform, so I figure that we could have crossed paths during an international conference. Not that I went to that many; in Antarctica I wasn't too involved with the decision-making side of the military. My lack of attendance hasn't worked in my favor and now that we've flown out I still don't know that much about the current state of the Republic. A little over a month ago, the Elector contacted Eden about an interview for an engineering job. If he passed the interview he and the other contenders would compete for the position. At first, I was very reluctant to leave what had been our home for the last ten years, but with Eden pestering me about the opportunity and the fact that I was receiving more pleas from Tess asking that I come and visit her, they finally persuaded me that returning to the Republic only had good outcomes. Now, just two hours after landing here, nostalgia has already been sparked by this girl: June Iparis.

After we were formally introduced to one another, I suggested that since we were both headed to the same destination that it only seem rational that we would walk together. After some hesitation, she agreed and told us that she could lead the way since she already knew where to go. We've been walking for about fifteen minutes now and the sun is beginning to sink behind the clouds as the sky is illuminated in light pink. The silhouette of the moon peeks over the horizon and a cool breeze passes by the three of us as we make our way through the Ruby Sector. There has been no conversation the whole time and I'm starting to get a little annoyed with this girl. She won't look anywhere near me and is keeping her distance a few feet ahead and off to the side of Eden and I. A couple more minutes pass by and the unbearable silence finally becomes too much for me. "How do you and Tess know each other? In my case we're old friends so upon our return I think she wanted me to join her in celebration." I bite my tongue realizing that my statement sounded arrogant, but I wait patiently for her response.

"We've been close for a while now. I suppose that Tess inviting you tonight could partly be to greet you both, but I do know for a fact that the reason I was invited over is because today is my birthday," June says looking down, slightly embarrassed with having to correct me. "Today I turned twenty-seven."

"Oh," I reply, somewhat surprised. I should've known better than to suspect that the occasion was all for Eden and I. It's been ages since I last saw Tess, and I'm sure that she has other people in her life that are going to come before me. "Well then, I'd say a birthday is a much better occasion to celebrate than my return." Out of the corner of my eye I see June shake her head as if she disagrees with me, but I ignore it. She really is starting to seem like a strange girl. My thumb reaches upward to rub against the intricate paperclip ring that's secured on my finger. All I really know about it is that Eden said someone who he can't recall made it for me while I was in my coma. Over the years, I've kept it as a reminder of that time, but now it's become a habit of mind to mess with it when I feel nervous.

Eden turns to me, the dim light shining on his short blonde hair. "Just so you know, our luggage is being dropped off at our apartment complex. I'm not sure which Sector the Elector said we were staying in, I'll have to check again."

"Sounds great, but-" my reply is cut short when I bump into something, nearly losing my balance and falling over. It takes me just seconds to discover that the "something" was June, who had finally stopped in front of a large building complex. I prepare to deal with her annoyance and irritation but instead, she just looks at me with a blank expression.

"We're here," she informs me. I follow her up the weathered stone steps and observe the unique architecture of the building. The stairwell is located on the front side instead of sheltered inside, and there are two red doors per level, suggesting that the apartments inside are fairly large. We keep climbing upward until we reach the third level and June knocks on the first door. Large windows are on both sides and I try to peer through them to get a glimpse of the interior. A good scent of some sort is wafting to us from the apartment and my mouth waters as I try and recall if I'd had anything to eat today through all of the commotion.

The front door finally swings open, revealing a petite girl standing in the doorway. Short auburn waves frame her face and I notice that she looks at me in awe with dark brown eyes. Her stance alone displays the tenderness and care that I remember so well from our days hiding out in abandoned places. Stepping forward I pull her into my arms and my head automatically tucks into the crook of her neck. This girl was like a sister to me, and I begin to wonder how I could have gone so long without her by my side.

I speak into her ear, my heart swelling with joy. "It's nice to see you again, Tess."

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ _PLEASE FAVORITE AND FOLLOW! PLEASE REMEMBER TO LEAVE A REVIEW ON YOUR THOUGHTS AND SUGGESTIONS AS THE STORY PROGRESSES!_

 _THANKS FOR READING!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: June**

I watch as Tess's eyes light up the moment that she sees Day. After just seconds they embrace each other with so much meaning and relief that it causes a sharp pain to go searing through my chest. There's nothing more that I want in the world right now than to be the one on his arms. Even after they let go of each other, my muscles still feel tense and exhausted from all of the emotions I've dealt with today alone. Seeing Day so out of the blue made me feel like I was suddenly drowning; the more he tried to talk to me, the more I struggled to breathe. It's been so long since I last saw spoke to him and it kills me that he thinks that we've met for the first time today. Day's appearance has changed greatly over the years. His long blonde hair has been cut short and his shoulders have grown more broad. But nevertheless, there's no doubt in my mind that this is the same man that I have never been able to stop loving. Averting my eyes from my conversating friends, I quietly let out a deep breath and move past them to enter the house. I need to get away from everything long enough for it to sink in.

This apartment could really be my second home, considering all of the time that I've spent here with Tess and Pascao. I still remember when she first purchased this apartment three years ago and we all got together to have a house-warming party that consisted of painting, drinking alcohol, and planning all of the things that we wanted to do here once she was fully moved in. Tess asked for our help with deciding how to design the room to give it a modern feeling, so we picked out bold red and black furniture that added contrast to the light gray walls. She was thrilled with the final result and deciding to add gold accents for her own personal touch.

"Dinner smells great Tess," I compliment, seeing that she had led Day and Eden into the kitchen just behind me. come back inside. Reaching over I grab her arm I pull her close, adding in a whisper, "Could I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure no problem!" she replies, leading me into the empty foyer. Once she checks that we are out of earshot from anyone else, a huge smile spreads across her face. "So, how are you liking your birthday present?"

I have to press my nails into my palm to keep from yelling. "Are you kidding me? A normal gift would have been a necklace or maybe a gift card. If you didn't already know, none of those items include inviting the lost love of my life over to my birthday dinner! Do you even realize all of the emotional stress I am experiencing right now?"

Tess fails to hide her growing smile. "Okay, I know this is hard on you. What happened between the two of you was horrible and you're still not over it. But can you please admit that you're at least a little bit happy to see him?"

Rolling my eyes, I reply dully. "Fine: it's great to see him because I wasn't sure that'd ever happen again. But maybe it was all for the best that he was living in Antarctica! What will happen if suddenly he remembers everything? There are so many people and places in Los Angeles that could trigger his memories and I don't want that to happen, not when he's this happy."

"It's been a long time June. Even if he's lost the exact memories, he still knows that his mother and brother were killed. Ten years have passed and I'm sure that Day has had plenty of time to accept and get over his losses, even if it was difficult at first."

"It's harder than you think to get over someone's death," I murmur, recalling my visit to Metais's grave just earlier today. Every morning when I wake up, the pain of losing him hits me all over again. It's true that each time it starts to hurt a little less, but that doesn't mean that I've been left unscarred. "Whatever, just forget it," I sigh, turning away from Tess. "Let's just try to get through this night without anything catastrophic happening."

 ***** ***** *****

It's dead silent at the table. The four of us sit at the table, quietly eating the chicken and salad that Tess prepared for us. With Pascao calling last minute to say he wasn't going to be able to make it, we've been stuck listening to the sound of the clock ticking away, counting every second we spend sitting in the awkwardness. Finally, Tess makes a comment to Eden about how it's been five years since the Republic has had a patient with any trace of the plague. They strike up a conversation with Day occasionally adding in a comment, while I continued to sink further down into my chair, drinking what's already my second glass of wine. If I wasn't already freaking out, every time I glance up, Day is looking at me intently with curiosity, causing my heart to race uncontrollably.

Once we finish, Tess begins to clean up the kitchen while insisting that we all stay for another hour to catch up with each other.. Day and Eden oblige and both take a seat in the living room while I help her wash the dishes. I scrub the china so hard it's surprising that it doesn't shatter into the scalding water. "You do realize that this is actual torture you're putting me through?" I mutter to her.

"Please, it' not that bad. I'd say things have been going pretty well so far."

"He keeps looking at me, Tess. You know him, he's persistent and I know that his coma didn't take that away from him. He's going to figure out what I'm hiding, and when he does-"

"Relax, June. Maybe this isn't just a coincidence that he came back to the Republic. Maybe it's actually fate reuniting soul mates after years apart!" she exclaims.

I glance at her in disbelief. "Well if that's so, tell fate that they took their precious time."

"Tell them yourself," Tess smirks before we join the boys in the living room. She takes a seat in a chair placed next to Eden's and with horror I realize I'm going to have to sit next to Day on the small couch. I send a quick glare in my scheming friend's direction before sitting down. As I do, Day's shoulder brushes against my arm, immediately sending chills through my entire body. Tess hides a smile at the encounter and moves on to ask, "So how was Antarctica for the both of you?"

"It was fascinating, in some aspects," Day replies. "The technology is so advanced and the government systems are very different from what they have set up here, but there haven't been any issues with it so far."

"June?" I'm surprised to hear my name come out of Eden's mouth as he get up to his feet. "Could I talk to you privately for a moment? I've been studying for my job interview tomorrow and there were a few questions I had about current economic conditions in the Republic."

I nod, getting up from the couch eagerly. "Yeah, that's not a problem." At first, I head towards the kitchen for us to talk but to my surprise Eden instead leads me into Tess's bedroom, out of eyesight. Confused, I follow him inside, shutting the door quietly behind us. I begin to ask why we need so much privacy when Eden nearly knocks me over with his embrace. I'm shocked by the action and it takes me a moment to realize that he is still the little boy that we fought to save all of those years ago. I hug him back tightly, observing that he's changed an incredible amount, even more than Day has. His blonde curls have been replaced with a more styled look and his height has shot up past my own. He's much stronger than he used to be, but his smile is the same gracious one I was once so acquainted with.

"June," Eden says when he finally let's go, "I need to know if you're going to tell him about your past. It won't be long now until he bombards me with questions, and hiding it from him all of these years has been hard enough. He needs to know."

My heart starts beating faster, overwhelmed again by the pressure to reveal the past to Day. "I don't know if I can do it. Whenever I even start to consider it, all I can picture is him crying in that old house by himself and I can't imagine hurting him again. I can't-"

Eden abruptly cuts me off. "Listen, Daniel isn't the same damaged boy that he was before his coma. All of this time has allowed him to deal with everything that happened. He's ready to know and I think that all of these loose ends need to be tied up, one way or another.."

I shake my head in disagreement. The combination of the alcohol and stress was not doing good things for me, especially when it came to my persuasive skills. "I don't want to think about it right now, okay? As of now, no one is allowed to say anything about it to him."

"Even if you don't, you know that someone is bound to mention something eventually. You can't protect him anymore June." My heart stops, his word choice messing with my head.

Before I have a chance to say anything else, static comes in through my earpiece and I hold up my hand to silence Eden as I answer the call. "Commander Iparis? Do you copy?" It's Anden and there seems to be a tone of concern in his voice.

"Commander Iparis reporting, I copy. What do you need Elector Primo?"

There's a pause on the line. "I'd hate to bother you, especially on this particular day, but we are having a problem that is in need of your immediate attention."

"What is it, Elector?" I ask urgently.

There's another pause of static on the line. What Anden says next makes my heart stop in place.

"There's been a sign of rebellion."


End file.
